El romance de los reyes del mar!
by dikimiki0chan
Summary: Tsunami y Toko son entrevistados, contarán su historia de amor, celos y conflictos, además de varias parejas que irán apareciendo de a poco FIC 100% HETERO
1. Chapter 1

**Diki-chan: Bien… estoy decidida a hacer este fic 100% hetero, asi que Miki se fue de vacaciones mientras yo escribo esto… espero que lo disfruten mucho, quise hacerlo de una parejita que me gusta bastante es un TokoxTsunami, y se van a ir dando otras parejitas entre la historia… ok? Sin más el Disclamer: "Inazuma eleven y sus personajes son de Level-5"**

**Aclaro, que este relato es como si le estuviera haciendo una entrevista a los chicos del Inazuma, cando lean lo entenderán mejor, mis preguntas son así: ****-"pregunta"-**

- - - - - - A- - - - - -

La caravana relámpago llegaba a la costa, a las orillas de la playa, para buscar al goleador de fuego, quienes muchos tenían la esperanza, fuera Goenji.

Toko y Rika se habían hecho buenas amigas, pero esta última se pasaba el día pegada a su querido "Darling" Así que la pelirroja se pasaba el tiempo bastante sola.

**Toko POV**

**-Aaaahhh!- **un grito llamó la atención de todos, Anteojos se había caído por la borda, me apresuré para ver si podía ayudar en algo, entonces fue cuando lo vi.….

**-"¿Entonces fue un amor a primera vista?"-**

Tal vez… el caso es que salvó a Anteojos y luego lo vimos alejarse… En verdad en ese momento pensé que no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

Llegamos a la playa y practicamos un rato, lo volvimos a ver… pero fue solo un momento, porque luego se acostó en la arena.

**-"Fue ahí cuando le pegaste el pelotazo…"**

Ahhh, eso… si. Después de que le pegué me agarró de los hombros y me dio las gracias, y allí… No sé, no lo deje de mirar, Rika me comenzó a molestar… Es demasiado hostigosa a veces ¿Sabes?.

Sorpresivamente lo volvimos a ver, se llama Tsunami, es un nombre muy lindo…

**-"¿Solo su nombre es lindo?"**

Y su piel bronceada… Y sus lindos ojos negros… y ¿¡Que estoy diciendo? El es mayor que yo, pero es que es tan divertido competir con el…

Nos hicimos buenos amigos esa vez, cuando termino el FFI nos volvimos a ver, y así llegamos a la actualidad…

Recuerdo que el día en que me dí cuenta de que me gustaba fue hace poco.

**-"¿Nos lo podrías contar?, Todos están ansiosos por saber"**

Pues….

**Tsunami POV**

Recuerdo que cuando llegaron los chicos de Inazuma, la más buena onda era esa chica, Toko… Aunque debo aceptar que es un poco mandona

**-"¿Un poco?"-**

Bueno ya, bastante ¿Contenta?. Pero era bastante bonita, me gustaron sus ojos, azules.

Debo aceptar que no tenía un carácter acorde a su edad… es como el mar, a veces puede ser calmado y pasivo, pero de pronto ¡Paf!

"**-¿Paf?-" **

Exacto… Paf, cambia y se vuelve brusco, pero sigue siendo igual de bonito…

Una vez… jeje, me dieron celos… ¿Pero no se lo digas a nadie Eh?

"**-¿Cuándo? Vamos cuenta, de aquí no sale-"**

Vale, vale, si no es la gran cosa. Fue ese día que luchamos con los como se llamaban… ¿Emperadores Oscuros?, Bueno, la cosa es que Toko le dio un beso a Endo… y las chicas, Aki y Natsumi, se pusieron celosas, que bueno que la cámara las enfocó a ellas y no a mí… Estaba rojo, esos son celos ¿Verdad?

"**-Si-"**

Luego me hice amigo de Tachimukai, y me distancié un poco de ella… En realidad no sé porque hice eso, supongo que es porque soy bastante tonto.

"**-¿Sabes que hay gente que cree que tu y Tachimukai… bueno-"**

¿En serio?, No claro que no, yo soy bien hombre… para los que lo duden bueno… No tienen onda chicos!.

Además creo que a Tachi le gusta Haruna….

"**-¿Te lo ha dicho?-"**

No, pero a veces es muy evidente, no se como no te habías dado cuenta.

Pero ahora con Toko estamos más amigos, nos vemos más seguido, y no esta Endo… jeje

"**-Si que estás colgado con la chica ¿Eh?"**

No me loa puedo despegar de la cabeza… no me importa que sea temperamental, es divertido hacerla enojar, y competir con ella… Tal vez este confundiendo las cosas. Tal vez sea solo una amiga…

**Toko POV**

"**-¿Y nos contarás?-"**

Pues fue un día en el que me invitó a un parque de diversiones, me llamó a mi casa, yo estaba con Rika, ni te imaginas como me molestó luego…

Nos juntamos en el parque, nos la pasamos de lujo… ¿Ves? Se me han pegado hasta sus palabras de chico ondero.

Recuerdo que nos encontramos con Endo y Aki, creo que están saliendo juntos, aunque no lo se con certeza porque cuando los vimos, Tsunami me llevó lejos de allí, fue la primera vez que me tomó de la mano…

"**-¿Crees que lo de Endo fue por celos?-"**

Talvez, pero si fuera así, es mejor para mi.

Luego de eso nos subimos a la rueda de la fortuna, de lo más alto, se veía el mar, y la puesta de sol… Odio eso ¿Por qué todo lo romántico tiene que ver con las puestas de sol?... Bueno no importa, ese día la puesta era de color rosa, como su pelo… Todo alborotado y rebelde, como él.

En ese momento me apoyé en su hombro, en verdad aún no sé porqué lo habré hecho pero, me sentí tan bien…El se quedó de piedra, aunque es más grande que yo, se comporta como un niñito a veces, creo que fue en ese momento en que me dí cuenta de que me gustaba… y mucho

**Tsunami POV **

"**-Toko nos contó sobre el día del parque de diversiones…¿Quieres hablar de eso?-**

¿¡Qué hizo que! ¿¡Dijo lo del parque! Pero se supone que eso era secreto ella misma lo dijo "¡Tsunami, no le digas esto a nadie, o si no, parto tu tabla de surf favorita!"

"**-Estas rojo, ¿Nos vas a contar?-"**

Pues…

**Diki-chan: Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, espero que es haya gustado, se que es cortito pero esto es como un tipo de introducción, de a poco iré integrando parejas así que no se preocupen… Bueno cualquier crítica constructiva se recibe con sumo gusto, ya que me ayuda a mejorar… Esperen el próximo chap. **

**Sayo! ^^ Cuídense.**


	2. Entrevistados de hoy: Endo y Aki

**Diki-chan: Muchas gracias a todos por sus rewiews! Se los agradezco, voy a seguir el fic, recuerden que estoy entrevistando a los personajes, lo intentaré hacer lo más claro posible para que lo entiendan, Sin más, el disclamer. "Los personajes de Inazuma eleven no me pertenecen, son de Level-5"**

**- - - - - - A - - - - - -**

**Tsunami POV**

Recuerdo que ese día me regalaron dos entradas al parque, no sabía a quién invitar…

Así que lo hice al azar.

"**-…¿Va enserio?-"**

Debiste ver tu cara! Claro que no lo hice al azar, eso hubiera sido muy tonto.

El caso es que llamé a Toko, y me dijo que sí enseguida, pensé que allí me podría acercar más a ella, entonces fue cuando apareció…

"**-¿Quien?¿Endo?-"**

Si, venía con Aki, y Toko estaba dispuesta a hablarles, así que tuve que actuar rápido y me la lleve a la rueda de la fortuna…. De la mano jejeje

Se apoyó en mí y yo no supe que hacer, me quede de piedra, pero fue agradable… Sabes es…

"**-Perdón por la interrupción pero me tengo que ir a entrevistar a más gente…-"**

¿¡Qué! Pero si esto es…. ¡Ey no apagues eso… No! He…

**- - - - - - A - - - - - -**

Una chica de pelo plomo y ojos violetas, le dio la mano a un desentendido Tsunami, y diciéndole gracias se retiró del lugar.

Se sentó en un parque a escuchar la grabación, y si siquiera advertirlo, se durmió en un sumiso sueño.

Tsunami salió del estudio, todavía bastante confuso.

Decidió ir a buscar a Tachimukai, pero sin intención se desvió de su camino, y al darse cuenta estaba en la puerta de la casa de la hija del primer ministro.

"_¿Que demonios hago aquí?"_

**-Pssst! Jousuke…- **El pelirrosa escuchó un susurro proveniente de la mandona voz de su "amiga"

**-Tokoto, que gusto…- **La chica bajó del balcón de su pieza con bastante habilidad, se recogió las mangas y antes de que el surfista reaccionara le plantó un agresivo puñetazo.

**-¡Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames así!- **Tsunami se acarició levemente la mejilla donde había recibido el golpe, mientras que Toko aguantaba la risa.

**-Vale, vale, pero no tienes que ponerte tan agresiva- **Había llegado la noche, y el chico, con una expresiva sonrisa en los labios tomó a la defensa del brazo y salió corriendo junto a ella.

**-¡Tsunami déjame ya! ¡Al menos dime a donde vamos!- **La chica trataba de oponer resistencia, pero el mayor era mucho más fuerte, la jaló contra si, lo que hizo que la pelirroja se ruborizara, y en susurro le dijo.

**-Vamos a disfrutar de unas buenas olas nocturnas…-**

**- - - - - - 0 - - - - - -**

**Endo POV**

¿Qué? ¿Enserio? ¡Súper!, Ey mamá, me vienen a entrevistar…

"**-Eh… Hola Endo, estamos haciendo varias entrevistas, Toko y Tsunami han hablado mucho de ti y…-"**

¿A sí? Pues el otro día los vi en el parque de diversiones… Se veían muy felices juntos…

"**-¿Y tu con quién estabas ese día?-"**

Estaba con Aki… ¡Ey! No es lo que piensas, no… no era una cita, ella solo estaba sola, creo que estaba esperando a alguien.

Recuerdo que cuando la fui a ver, tenía unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos pero no le quise preguntar que le pasaba…

La invité a subirse a algunos juegos, ese día se veía realmente hermosa.

"**-Te gusta…-"**

Si… digo ¡No! Solo digo que ese día se veía linda, eso es todo.

Luego nos encontramos con Toko y Tsunami, y el se fue corriendo y se llevó a Toko de la mano…

Luego fui a dejar a Aki a su casa, entonces me dijo algo que no comprendí…

"Algunas veces nos hacemos ilusiones de algo que no existe… pero siempre hay una persona que nos ayuda a volver a la realidad"

**Aki POV**

¿Entrevista? Pues, claro no veo problemas.

"**-Supimos que estuviste con Endo en el parque de atracciones hace poco…-"**

Ah, si.

"**-Estás triste… ¿Qué pasó ese día?-"**

Pues… He estado enamorada tanto tiempo de Endo, que pensé que era tiempo de mirar a otras personas, Me acerqué a Ichinose… Rika se molestó porque el prefería estar conmigo que con ella.

Un día me invitó al parque de diversiones. Cuando llegué allí no había nadie.

Lo esperé una hora, y luego, de la nada…Llegó Endo, me sentía mal, entonces el se acercó y me invitó a subirme a algunas atracciones… Me levantó mucho el ánimo, eso es lo que me gusta de él.

"**-¿Y qué pasó con Ichinose, no haz vuelto a hablar con él?-"**

Pues no, y tampoco me interesa… Me volvió a hacer lo mismo otra vez, y no creo que lo perdone fácilmente.

**(-)**

La joven se despidió al ver que Aki estaba bastante dolida hablando de aquello, co su grabadora y su agenda de notas bajo el brazo, salió en busca de la dirección de Ichinose Kazuya su próximo entrevistado.

**- - - - - - 0 - - - - - -**

Tsunami y Toko disfrutaron del mar por un buen rato. La chica, había aprendido a surfear gracias a él, así además podían pasar más tiempo juntos.

Surfearon por largo rato, luego se sentaron a conversar, junto a una fogata, y algunas veces, se formaban silencios incómodos, que los dos trataban de evitar

El joven, cansado, se recostó en la arena, bastante lejos de la orilla y se quedó dormido. Toko lo tapó con unas cuantas toallas y decidió irse a su casa.

El silencio absoluto de la noche la asustaba un poco, pero era fuerte y no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente.

De repente, de las sombras, una figura bastante familiar llamó su atención.

**-Toko! Ven acércate- **La persona le llamó con absoluta confianza, La chica, indecisa, se acercó con cuidado.

**-Ah, eres tú!- **exclamó más tranquila al reconocer a quién le llamaba. **-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?... Oye, ¡¿Qué haces!... Ey, ¡SUÉLTAME!, ¡¿Qué haces? ¡BÁJAME!... No!… ¡Ahhh!.**

**- - - - - - () - - - - - -**

"_**-Graves informaciones de última hora, la hija del primer ministro, la señorita Toko Zaizen, fue secuestrada ayer por la noche, nadie tiene pistas ni de su paradero ni de su secuestrador… Vamos con Suki, que nos tiene más información…-"**_

Un chico de pelo entre blanco y plomo, apagó la televisión y se dio vuelta en su sillón, sonrió maliciosamente, mientras la puerta del cuarto se abría.

**-¡Bienvenida!...Toko Zaizen-**

**-¡TU!- **exclamó la chica… La puerta del cuarto se cerró suavemente…

**- - - - - - () - - - - - -**

**Diki-chan: Tadá! Bueno le quise poner más suspenso a este fic, aclaro enseguida que el secuestrador es un personaje de Inazuma Eleven, no es ninguna invención mía. A propósito de invenciones, necesito un nombre para la entrevistadora, la chica de pelo plomo y ojos violetas, así que si tienen algún nombre, póngalo en su rewiew. Me inspiré en este fic, por el capítulo de los Ángeles y los demonios de Inazuma jeje. Bueno sin más, me despido, acepto críticas constructivas, y no se preocupen por el vuelco de la historia, porque seguirá siendo de romance-ación-humor. **

**Sayo! ^^ Cuídense**


	3. Entrevistados de hoy: Ichinose y Rika

**Diki-chan: Arigatooooouu! Por todo el cariño y tiempo que ponen en sus rewiews. De verdad se los agradezco, los entrevistados de hoy son Ichinose y Rika.**

**Sin más disfrútenlo!**

**Disclamer: "Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen son de Level-5, a excepción, claro de Nanabi Kyoko.**

**- - - - - - B - - - - - -**

**-¡Bakaaaaa!- **el grito de una joven morena estremeció al lugar por bastantes kilómetros a la redonda.

**-¡Eres un idiota!¡¿Cómo dejaste que se fuera sola?- **Rika golpeaba con los puños cerrados, el torso de Tsunami, el chico tenía los ojos nublados y la mirada perdida.

No tuvo el valor para decir nada ¡Siempre había sido un tonto, pero ahora había pasado los límites! Apartó a la chica de su camino y salió corriendo del lugar.

-_**"¡Donde quera que estés, Toko, te voy a rescatar! ¡Es una promesa!"-**_

**- - - - - - B - - - - - -**

**Ichinose POV**

Pues yo no le veo problemas….

"**-Bien, entonces, ¿Cómo estás?-"**

Bueno, he sabido lo de Toko, estoy un poco preocupado por eso, entonces…

"**-¿Y Rika, como está con eso?-"**

Pues ella está muy afectada, estuvo aquí hace poco, pero dijo que iba a ir a buscar a Tsunami, debe estar con el, _"si es que no lo ha matado todavía"_

"**-¿Qué pasó con aki?-"**

"_Wao, esta chica no se anda con rodeos" _ Pues ese día, Rika me invitó a comer okonomiyaki, y esa chica es bastante persistente, se puede decir que me llevo a rastras al local de comida jejeje…

"**-Mmmm-, ya veo-"**

Si, pero estoy muy arrepentido de dejar a Aki sola en el parque, no creo que me perdone fácilmente.

"**-Bueno, si de algo te sirve, ella no estuvo sola en el parque…-"**

¿A sí?...

"**-Pues Endo fue muy buena compañía ese día… ¿Sabes?-"**

¿¡ENDO!...

-** - - - - - - 0 - - - - - - -**

Toko estaba vendada, no veía ni siquiera algún triste y solitario rayo de sol, estaba en la absoluta oscuridad.

Sintió como unas frías manos le quitaban el vendaje, pero, atada de pies y manos, no podía hacer mucho…

**-Déjame libre infeliz!- **La chica volvió a reconocer el rostro de su secuestrador, trató en vano de liberarse, y luego de un rato de forcejeos, se acabó por rendir.

**-De nada te sirve luchar, querida amiga, tranquila, solo voy a pedir un poco de dinero nada más, luego te dejaré libre…- **susurró el chico, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo. Le acarició el pelo, en un gesto de "cariño", para luego darle unas palmadas en el hombro y un afectuoso "Sayonara"

Sonrió, y dejó a la chica en una celda

Se puso a pensar en su situación, ¡Qué ironía! De tantas chicas, la había escogido a ella…

En medio del camino, se sacó la peluca y el perfecto maquillaje que había comprado, Toko creía que era otra persona, por mientras no descubriera el truco, estaba a salvo.

Se acercó a un teléfono, y llamó al lugar donde se encontraba el ministro Zaizen.

Su platica se basó en el dinero, aunque el secuestrador no lo necesitaba, su propósito era otro, era enamorarla a ella… Maldita ironía

**- - - - - - 0 - - - - -**

Nanabi se dirigió con paso lento, al restauran donde servían el más sabroso okonomiyaki, el viento jugaba con su corta melena blanca, llevaba un lápiz detrás de la oreja, y su libreta de notas y su grabadora bajo el brazo.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y con un desconfiado "Permiso!" entró al establecimiento.

Rápidamente, la chica a la que buscaba apareció ante ella.

**.¡Lo sentimos, pero está cerrado!, puedes volver mañana si quieres- **La morena empezó a arrastrar a la ojivioleta hacía afuera, ahora comprobaba lo que le había dicho Kazuya.

**Rika POV**

¡U…Una entrevista! _"¡Que emoción!, ojala hubiera sido en una situación mas favorable, con lo de Toko estoy bastante apenada"_

"**-¿Cómo van las cosas con Ichinose?-"**

¿Lo conoces? Ah, pues con mi Darling todo va de maravilla, el ha aprendido a quererme…creo.

"… **¿Y Aki?-"**

¡No me hables de esa chica! Ella me quiere robar a mi querido, pero yo no se lo voy permitir, además, a ella le gusta Endo, así que no tiene porque acercarse a Ichinose.

"**-¿Fuiste a comer con Ichinose hace poco?-"**

Ah, si, lo invité a comer okonomiyaki, al principio no quería venir pero terminé convenciéndolo.

"**-¿Sabes lo de Toko, verdad?-"**

"_Ey, esta chica conoce a medio Japón…" _ Si, me da pena por ella. Pero me da lástima el pobre de Tsunami, está cargando con toda la culpa y no es justo que haga eso. No lo he vuelto a ver, no quiero pensar que le haya pasado algo malo…

**- - - - - - 2 - - - - - -**

El surfista corría con desesperación, estaba recorriendo todos los caminos posibles que pudiera haber tomado Toko al irse de la playa.

En realidad, era una triste escena mirarlo, estaba totalmente desesperado, sus movimientos eran torpes, bastante violentos y compulsivos.

El sol se estaba escondiendo, el atardecer le hacía recordar todo, le dolía el corazón, el alma.

Después de varios intentos, encontró lo que tanto anhelaba encontrar. La pulsera de plata que le había regalado hace poco a la joven, en ella se intercalaban piedrecillas brillantes, rojas y rosadas, de la pulsera, colgaban dos "T".

Agarró con delicadeza el objeto, como si se tratara del tesoro más preciado y apetecido en el mundo. Miró fijamente el horizonte, y se alejó corriendo a la casa del ministro, talvez el mayor le asesinará allí mismo, al fin y al cabo, el tenía la culpa de todo, pero debía intentar averiguar si el señor Zaizen tenía más información. ¡No se quedaría de brazos cruzados, iba a salvar a Toko, porque se lo había prometido!

**- - - - - - 2 - - - - - -**

Kyoko salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a Rika totalmente confundida, atravesó el tránsito sin ninguna precaución, echada totalmente a su suerte. Tenía una idea, su papel de periodista la podía ayudar, investigaría todo, ayudaría a Tsunami, rescataría a Toko, ¡Se haría famosa! ¡Una heroína! _"Chica, que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza"_

Llegó a su casa, y le puso cinta nueva a su grabadora, dejó la vieja en un lugar seguro y partió en la búsqueda del pelirrosa, las ayudas nunca estaban demás, y el ferviente sentimiento de aventura y adrenalina recorría el cuerpo de la joven, deseosa de poder ser útil.

**- - - - - - - (-) - - - - - - -**

Tsunami llegó a la oficina del ministro Zaizen con total decisión, no tenía miedo…Talvez un poco… Bueno, tenía bastante miedo, pero sabía aparentarlo.

El adulto estaba con una mano sobre el auricular del teléfono mientras que con la otra, se agarraba la cabeza, talvez en un acto de desesperación.

**-Dis…disculpe min…- **

**-¡Tu!, ¿¡Como tienes el descaro de entrar acá!- **El ministro se levantó bruscamente de su escritorio. Pero Tsunami no se dejó intimidar, y con voz firme prosiguió.

**-¡He venido porque quiero encontrar a Toko tanto como usted! Porque… porque yo la amo.-**

**- - - - - - - -(-) - - - - - - -**

**Diki-chan: Uff, capítulo 3 terminado, perdón si el final fue muy cursi, pero tenía tantas ganas de que Tsuna-kun dijera eso! Si tienen alguna duda o pregunta, solo déjenla en su rewiews (No respondo preguntas como ¿Quién es el secuestrador?, etc.) Muchas gracias por los nombres para la entrevistadora.**

**Bueno como siempre, se aceptan críticas constructivas y sugerencias, para el próximo chap los entrevistados serán Haruna y Goenji así que espérenlo.**

**Sayo! ^^ cuidense.**


	4. La Identidad del secuestrador!

**Diki-chan: Subido el cuarto capitulo, espero que les guste y que estén entendiendo la idea del fic! Muchas gracias por todos sus rewiews, enserio me ayudan mucho y me levantan el ánimo. Bueno, sin más el disclamer**

"_**Los personajes de Inazuma eleven son propiedad única de Level-5" **_**Pero si me quieren ayudar a apoderarme de el ¡No hay problema! Jajaja.**

**- - - - - - C - - - - - -**

Tsunami salió de la oficina del ministro, había logrado su objetivo, a Zaizen lo habían llamado para pedirle dinero, no tenía muchas pistas, pero buscaría a la chica, costara lo que costara.

Por otra parte, Nanabi investigaba la escena del secuestro, había descubierto que supuestamente, el secuestrador tenía el pelo claro, según algunos testigos, buscó por todas partes información sobre chicos con el pelo claro, que hubiesen tenido alguna conexión con Toko.

La chica se decidió a visitar primero a Shuuya Goenji, gran goleador de Raimon.

- - - - - - **C - - - - - -**

**-¡Fubuki!- **

**-¿¡Que quieres ahora!-**

**-¡Suéltame!-**

**-…No…-**

**-¿Por qué haces esto?-**

**-…-**

**-¡Contesta!**

**-¡Cállate!-**

**-¡Yo no te he hecho nada!-**

**-…- **

El silencio se mantuvo, Toko refunfuño y siguió alegando en contra del peliplata, quién solo se mantuvo en una permanente y profunda calma. Estaba sentado al lado de la celda donde se encontraba la muchacha, pero se estaba aburriendo de los gritos y amenazas de la chica.

Abrió la celda con cuidado de que la pelisalmón no se escapara, y sin ningún aviso previo, la abrazó.

La acción tomó por sorpresa a Toko, quién después de un rato, reaccionó y le pegó una sonora cachetada al chico.

**-¡Déjame en paz!-**

**-Lo haría si pudiera…-**

**-¿¡Y por qué no puedes!-**

**-…-**

**-¡Fubuki!- **

El joven salió de la celda y se fue del lugar, dejando a la pobre jugadora totalmente confundida.

**- - - - - - 0 - - - - - -**

**Goenji POV**

¿Qué? ¿¡Crees que yo lo hice!

"**En realidad, no quiero desconfiar de nadie, solo quiero saber que hiciste ese día y a esa hora…"**

¿Ahora te las das de detective, Kyoko?

"**¿Puedes responder?"**

Oh, claro… Pues, déjame recordar, ese día, creo que estaba practicando con Kido y Kazemaru y…

"…"

¿Por…por qué me miras así?

"**-¿Ah?... ¿¡Qué!, No…No es nada…-"**

Bien, pues luego de practicar me vine a mi casa, si no me crees le puedes preguntar a los chicos o a mi padre.

"**-No, si te creo, no te preocupes, pero tendré que confirmar, obvio, ese es mi trabajo…-"**

No lo es…

"**-Bueno no, pero yo quiero ayudar, y si quiero ayudar, tengo que hacerlo bien-"**

Bueno, como digas ¡Ah!, no se si te sirva, pero cuando venía a mi casa me encontré con Fubuki y…

"**-¡Fubuki!, ¡Claro!... El también tiene el pelo de un color clarísimo, muchas gracias Goenji…-"**

Pe…pero.

**Fin Goenji POV**

Nanabi se paró y mientras se dirigía a la puerta, sonó el timbre.

-¡**Hola Go…!- **una chica de pelo azul paró en seco su saludo, ignorando a la ojivioleta dirigió su mirada a Goenji.

El chico solo le saludó con la mano, mientras que la joven peliblanca miraba confusa la escena.

-**¡Hola! Soy Nanabi Kyoko, es un gusto cono…-**

**-¡Goenji! ¿Quién es ella?- **La peliazul se cruzó de brazos en frente del goleador de fuego, al otro extremo de la sala, Kyoko aún no entendía a la perfección la situación.

**-Pues como te decía soy Nanabi Kyoko y estoy investigando la desaparición de Toko, y ya que estás aquí no te importará que te haga algunas preguntas ya que…-**

**-¿La vas a entrevistar?- **interrumpió esta vez Shuuya

-**Si, ¿Tienes algún problema?- **Mientras decía esto, la entrevistadora le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

-**N…no- **

**-¡Bien!-**

Ahora la que no entendía era Otonashi…

**Haruna POV**

¿Qué hice ese día?, Pues con Aki-san fuimos a comprar algunas cosas, luego fuimos a buscar a Natsumi y fuimos al cine, y creo que eso es todo…

"**-¿Te gusta Goenji?-"**

¿¡Qué! Eso… ¡Eso no viene al tema! _"Que chica más directa…"_

"**-¿Tu no sospechas de nadie, cierto?-"**

"_Y cambia el tema como si nada" _N…no, no creo que nadie del equipo haya tenido razones para secuestrarla.

"**-Bien, eso es todo-"**

¿Enserio eso es todo? ¿No quieres preguntar nada más? ¿Y por qué tan corta?

"**-Pues… tengo sospechosos que entrevistar, pistas que buscar…ya sabes, es agotador, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo-"**

**Fin Haruna POV**

La peliblanca salió de la casa de Goenji, un chico de cabello rosa la esperaba en la salida, se veía bastante angustiado y nervioso.

**-¿Qué…que descubriste?- **le preguntó el surfista a la joven.

-**Pues debo comprobar lo que dijo Goenji, e iré a entrevistar a un tal Fubuki…-.**

El chico sonrió, sus investigaciones habían dado frutos también.

**-Pues mañana iré a visitar una fábrica abandonada que está cerca de aquí, no se ha utilizado en años así que puede ser un buen escondite.- **

**-¡Bien, no hay tiempo que perder! Mañana será un nuevo día, y seguro iremos avanzando más-**

**-¡Seguro!-**

Los dos se fueron corriendo por caminos diferentes, y aunque no llevaban demasiada información recolectada, era suficiente como para dar esperanzas a sus apasionadas almas…

**(-)**

Un peliplata caminaba por su refugio secreto, la celda estaba una habitación más al fondo, salió por el corredor y abrió una puerta, esta no llevaba a la celda donde estaba Toko, esta era distinta. La luz solo entraba por una pequeña ventanilla, la habitación estaba llena de cajas, y era bastante pequeña

En el centro de la pieza, esta vez era un chico el que trataba de zafarse de sus amarras, estaba amordazado y luchaba para salir, cuando vio a su apresor entrar por la puerta, le dedicó una temible mirada.

**-Lo siento por tenerte así, pero si nos ven a los dos juntos se armará un caos total ¿Sabes?, así que es mejor prevenir las cosas…-**

El chico amarrado hizo unos sonidos inentendibles con la boca, trataba de hablar, pero se lo impedía un paño amarrado a sus labios.

**-No te entiendo, pero seguramente me debes estar insultando, no te preocupes te liberaré pronto, solo espera un poco más…Fubuki- **

El joven cerró la puerta tras de sí al salir, volvió a sacarse su peluca y su maquillaje, y de lo más normal, salió de su escondite. Vaya ingenioso plan que estás tramando, secuestrador.

**Diki-chan: Se ha acabado el 4 chap! Espero que vayan entendiendo, cualquier duda, solo déjenla en su rewiews y yo la responderé con sumo gusto, se que este capítulo no tuvo mucha participación de Tsunami, pero en el próximo será protagonista, así que no se preocupen y esperen el capítulo 5. ¡Ah! Los estoy tratando de hacer más largos pero me cuesta escribir demasiado… Gomen por eso! **

**Bueno, pues sin más me despido **

**Sayo! ^^cuídense (Creo que algunos ya se están memorizando mi despedida ¬¬ "Nota mental: Debo ser más original") **


	5. Al fin te encontre!

**Diki-chan: Me llegó la inspiración esta semana… Así que llegó la hora de empezar un nuevo chap! Espero que lo disfruten y que me entiendan (A veces soy difícil de entender…Maldita sea, ya me puse a hablar de mas!)**

**Lanzando Disclamer en tres, dos, **_**"Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son propiedad exclusiva de Level-5" **_**(Malditos muajaja)**__**Los dejo con el Fic ¡Disfrútenlo!**

- - - - - - D - - - - - -

Un joven de pelo castaño caminaba sin apuros por la calle, de pronto, sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por la suave voz de una chica.

**-Mamoru-kun, ¿Adonde vas?- **El joven portero rodó los ojos y fingió una sonrisa, no quería la compañía de nadie, menos la de Fuyuka.

**-Hola Fuyuppe, pues verás me dirigía a…- **En ese momento el chico se interrumpió a si mismo, agarró del brazo a la pelimorada, arrastrándola tras un árbol. Le hizo un rápido gesto de silencio y observó la escena.

Tsunami se aproximaba a una pequeña fábrica bastante desgastada, procurando que nadie lo siguiera. Sus movimientos eran torpes, era de esperarse, pero aún así tenía la convicción de hacer su mayor esfuerzo, lo haría por Toko.

**-¿Por qué nos escondemos, Mamoru?- **

**-Shhht- **El capitán volvió a señalar silencio a su acompañante. Tomó una bocanada de aire y salió de su escondite.

**-¡Hola Tsunami! ¿Qué haces aquí?- **El surfista dio un salto y rápidamente tomó lo primero a su alcance, una muy práctica rama de árbol.

**-¿Qui…quien es?- **Exclamó el moreno, mientras levantaba en el aire la rama, en gesto amenazante- **Ah, eres tu Endo, me diste un buen susto ¿Sabes?-**

**-Lo siento, no era mi intención- **El portero sonrió, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando.

**-Ah, Fuyuka, tu también estas aquí**… **¿Están en una cita eh?- **dijo el chico, bromeando.

**-¿Qué? ¡NO!- **Endo miró a Fuyuppe con recelo mientras que Tsunami se iba del lugar en puntillas.

El castaño se dio vuelta para no ver en ningún lugar al pelirrosa. Salió corriendo de allí a toda velocidad, mientras que la chica que estaba a su lado se quedaba desconcertada, ante tal acto.

Tsunami se encontró en un oscuro pasillo, la fábrica tenía un horrible aspecto, cubierta de telarañas y musgo, siguió caminando sin miedo.

Recorrió un buen tramo antes de ver un poco de luz, esperanzado corrió hacia aquella fuente de tan vital elemento y se encontró con los barrotes de una pequeña celda.

Su sorpresa fue tremenda.

- - - - - - - D - - - - - - -

**-¿Qué no está aquí?- **La ojivioleta se rascó la cabeza, dudosa.

**-No, hace días que no lo hemos visto ¿Verdad chicos?- **Una chica blanca como la nieve y con un sombrerote de paja en la cabeza se dio vuelta para interrogar a sus compañeros de equipo.

**-Si, nadie lo ha visto, tampoco ha venido a las prácticas- **

Nanabi se extrañó, aquella situación no le agradaba en lo absoluto. No quería sospechar de nadie, pero aquella misteriosa desaparición podía dar camino a dos muy diferentes posibilidades. Prefirió no sacar conclusiones y salió del lugar, totalmente decepcionada

"_**¿Dónde estás Fubuki?" **_

Trató de indagar más sobre aquello, pero en todo lugar recibía las mismas respuestas:

_**No lo he visto hace bastante **_o _**Ni idea, hace mucho que no pasa por aquí**_

Hasta que en un pequeño almacén, encontró lo que tanto buscaba, el motivo de porque estaba allí.

**-Disculpe, no se si conoce a Fubuki Shirou, es que lo estoy buscando porque es pariente mío- **Mintió Kyoko, dirigiéndose a un gordo y calvo vendedor. Este rebajó su mirada hacia la peliblanca, y con una expresión desinteresada le dijo.

**-Pues si lo conozco, no le he visto por aquí, en verdad la última vez que lo ví, se iba con uno de sus amigos a Inazuma… Bueno eso es lo que me dijo el- **

Un pequeño brillo se abrió paso en los ojos de la reportera

**-¿Me podría describir a su amigo?- **le susurró, esperando respuestas.

-**Lo lamento chica, pero este viejo tiene poca cabeza para esas cosas, en verdad lo siento- **El vendedor se disculpó, y la chica continuó su camino sin muchas pistas, bueno, no queda de otra ¡A investigar se ha dicho!

**- - - - - - - 0 - - - - - - - -**

**-To… ¡Toko!- **Tsunami no cabía en sí de felicidad. En el centro de la celda, acurrucada y totalmente amarrada, descansaba la señorita Zaizen. Para el moreno ese era el mejor espectáculo que podía presenciar.

La joven traía el pelo suelto, abrió los ojos pausadamente, mientras que la luz se filtraba en ellos, haciéndolos parecer de un color azul tan profundo, que recordó el más limpio de los mares.

-**Tsunami…- **La menor creía que su imaginación le jugaba una mala pasada, así que no le dio importancia a la presencia del joven.

**-Te voy a sacar de aquí, no te preocupes, pronto estarás libre…- **El surfista comenzó a buscar a tientas la cerradura de la celda, o algunas llaves o un fierro para forcejearla. Toko le miraba, aún sin podérselo creer, pero cuando tomó conciencia de aquel caso gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de su salvador, mientras que una pequeña sonrisa afloraba de sus labios.

-**¡Tsunami!- **el chico se cayó de espalda ante tan estruendoso grito. De rodillas, apoyó sus manos en los barrotes. La ex jugadora de Raimon, hizo lo mismo con bastante esfuerzo.

**-¡No puedo creer que seas tu! ¡Viniste!- **Toko comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, cristalinas lágrimas de felicidad.

-**¿Creíste que te dejaría sola? ¿Enserio se te pasó por la mente esa idea tan descabellada?- **Tsunami deslizó una de sus manos por medio de los barrotes, y le acarició el cabello a la chica. Mientras una pequeña lágrima de felicidad recorría su brillante rostro.

Los dos sonrieron, el pelirrosa se puso de pie para tratar de abrir la celda, cuando paró en seco, se volvió a agachar, a la altura de la menor.

**-¿Quién te hizo esto? – **Toko se sorprendió, y agachó la cabeza sin responder.

**-¡Por favor dímelo! ¡Esto no se quedará así!- **La joven levantó la mirada, y en un susurró casi inentendible dijo

**-Fue…Fubuki- **

**-¿¡Fubuki!- **El jugador se sorprendió y se levantó, volviendo a su labor de abrir la celda, sus ojos estaban llenos de rabia.

- - - - - - - **0 - - - - - - - -**

**-¿Qué Toko que?- **Un joven de pelo castaño se asombro ante tal noticia

**-¿Me vas a decir que el chico más inteligente de todo Inazuma no tenía idea?- **

Nanabi se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos, suspiró y prosiguió con lo que la convocaba. –**Necesito que me ayudes con la investigación, tú eres muy inteligente Kidou, además esto se está complicando.-**

**-Te ayudaré en lo que pueda, supongo- **

**-¡Bien! No hay tiempo que perder…- ** Agarró al estratega por la capa y los dos se fueron a investigar. A la peliblanca se le ocurrió ir a buscar a Yuuto, ya que necesitaba a alguien inteligente a su lado, ya que esto se estaba poniendo patas arriba.

**-¿Cómo estará Tsunami?- ** A la joven se le escapó aquella frase.

**-¿Dijiste algo?- **Le preguntó el de googles, que caminaba a su lado.

-**No, olvídalo…-** Los dos siguieron su camino en silencio, pero Kyoko se sentía más confiada gracias a la compañía del chico de rastas.

"_**Espero que esto funcione…"**_

**- - - - - - - 4 - - - - - - -**

Un joven corría desesperadamente, entró en una fábrica abandonada por una pequeña puerta trasera, el sol proyectaba su sombra, lamentablemente, aún no es momento, queridos lectores, de que se enteren de quién es, pero ceo que deben tener sus sospechosos… Bueno volviendo al tema.

El chico abrió la puerta donde se encontraba el pobre Fubuki, mientras solo unos metros más allá, escuchaba los murmullos de las voces de Tsunami y Toko, y el chirrido del fierro a ceder ante la fuerza del surfista.

Shirou lo miró, con sus ojos suplicaba que lo dejara libre, pero él no podía hacer eso, su plan no estaba funcionando, como lo quería.

**-Cambio de planes, Fubuki, nos tendremos que ir de aquí lo antes posible- **El chico trató de salir sin ser escuchado, y sin ser visto claro, tenía el peligro encima, a solo unos cuantos pasos estaba el surfista, que seguramente estaba furioso.

Logró salir de la fábrica, ahora o podía ser visto por la gente, pero el no era nada estúpido, en la entrada del edificio, un pequeño automóvil le esperaba.

Se subió junto a Shirou, que estaba totalmente desconcertado, el chofer se disponía a salir, por supuesto era un cómplice que había recibido una buena cantidad de dinero por el "Trabajito". Aceleró y pasó por las calles a toda marcha.

Para mala suerte, asó por una pequeña calle, en la acera caminaban dos chicos, uno tenía el pelo castaño a rastas, mientras que la otra joven tenía una melena blanquísima.

El tiempo se detuvo cuando pasaron frente al auto, con una rápida mirada, Nanabi y Kidou vieron en el interior del auto, un asustado Fubuki, pero el coche volvió a tomar velocidad.

**-¡Viste lo que yo vi!- ** dijo emocionada la chica. Mientras corrí atrás del auto.

-¡**No los alcanzaremos nunca corriendo Kyoko!- **excusó Yuuto, mientras detenía su carrera.

**-¿¡Y que propones que hagamos entonces!- **exclamó la ojivioleta, totalmente nerviosa. Kidou sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño celular.

**-No te preocupes, tengo un plan…- **abrió el celular y le sonrió a su acompañante.

"_**¿Qué te traes entre manos, Kidou?"**_

**- - - - - - - 4 - - - - - - -**

**Diki-chan: O.o Final del cap 5, espero que les haya gustado, traté de poner humor, romance y acción, así que espero que les guste, Cualquier duda o crítica constructiva siempre es bien recibida, ustedes lo saben… Disfruté mucho escribiendo y espero que ustedes disfrutasen leyendo.**

**Sayo! ^^ cuídense ( seguiré con mi despedida, es que ya es costumbre!)**


	6. Una persecución desastrosa

**Diki-chan: New chap! Perdón por la tardanza pero he tenido problemas… si**

**Bueno que importa! No pienso deprimir a mis apreciados lectores con mis sesiones de psicología, he decidido gracias a sus rewiews alagar la historia :D (Que conste que no significa que recurriré al relleno, solo pondré a una que otra pareja más)**

**Bien, he aquí el odiado pero respetado disclamer: **_**"Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son de Level-5" **_**A excepción claro está de Nanabi Kyoko que es de mi propiedad (Pero si por alguna loca y genial idea se les ocurre incluirla en un fic, se la presto a quien sea xD)**

**- - - - - **E **- - - - - -**

-**Nanabi, ¿Puedes cerrar la boca? Cuando te entre un insecto y te ahogues, no digas que no te lo advertí…-** Kidou mantenía su actitud lo más neutral posible, pero era difícil aguantar la risa si tu compañera tiene la expresión de haber visto a Pie grande jugando a la lucha de pulgares con el Yeti.

Todo por lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos atrás…

*** Flashback ***

La mente del estratega de los Inazuma reaccionó rápido, sacando el chip de su celular.

**-¿Qué…Qué estas haciendo?- **exclamó la albina, sin entender a la perfección la situación.

**-No preguntes, solo observa- **sentenció el chico de rastas. Con una puntería y destreza incalculable, antes de que el auto diera vuelta a la esquina, el chip fue lanzado por el fuerte brazo del muchacho, quedando magnéticamente adherido a la patente del auto.

**-Dame tu celular Kyoko-san- **pidió Yuto, la joven estaba en estado de shock, sin despegar la vista del automóvil le dio su teléfono a Kidou.

Este sostuvo una breve conversación y en menos de treinta segundos, una limusina negra estaba enfrente de ellos- ¡**Sube rápido!- **Los dos subieron al elegante transporte a toda carrera, sentándose cada uno junto a una ventana.

**-Ehhh… ¿Qué hiciste?- **la ojivioleta estaba totalmente confundida.

**-Verás, mi celular tiene incluido un sistema avanzado de GPS, al sacar el chip he instalarlo** **en nuestro objetivo el GPS se incorporó al automóvil, ahora solo poniendo la clave de mi chip en tu celular, nos dará la ubicación exacta del aparato y así nunca lo perderemos de vista ¿Sencillo, no?-** Sonrió el castaño.

Fue en ese instante en que la pobre reportera abrió la boca y los ojos, y en todo el camino no había pestañado ni una sola vez, estaba atónita ante el genio del estratega, lo admiraba, de eso no hay duda alguna…

*** Fin Flashback ***

**-¡Acelere ahora!- **mando Kidou, seguía con determinación el pequeño punto rojo en la pantalla del celular, que indicaba la localización del secuestrador.

**-¡Eres asombroso!- **gritó Nanabi.

**-¡Ahhh!- **refunfuño el de googles- **Despertaste de tu trance…-**

**-No fue un trance es solo que…- **

**-¡A la izquierda!- **La joven fue interrumpida por los mandatos de Yuto, ese no era el momento para discutir. **-Oh, Dios no…- **

**-¿Qué sucede ahora?- **preguntó la chica, en definitiva no quería más sorpresas por hoy.

**-¡Haruna! Se me olvido por completo…-** susurró apenado el centrocampista.

"_**Perdóname por favor…Hermana"**_

- - - - - - D - - - - - -

En una pequeña heladería, en una mesita para dos, una muchacha de pelo azulado jugaba con un vaso plástico, miraba su reloj de vez en cuando, y sacaba su celular, marcaba un número pero siempre recibía la misma respuesta.

"_**Este numero esta fuera de servicio, asegúrese de haber marcado correctamente los dígitos"**_

**-Creo que solo somos tu y yo, voz del celular, no eres gran compañía que digamos.- **Haruna apoyó su cabeza en su mano izquierda y suspiró- **Al menos se hubiese disculpado, se supone que celebraríamos juntos que me escogieron la "Mejor reportera"…-**

**-Pues si quieres un poco más de compañía que la voz del teléfono, no tenía pensado hacer nada interesante esta tarde- ** Un joven vestido de camisa negra manga corta y unos jeans se sentó en frente de Otonashi.

-**Shuuya, digo Goenji-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?-** Haruna en un descuido tiró el vaso al suelo, se sonrojó por haber hecho tan torpe acción.

**-Bueno, vine con Yuka a comprar helados, ¿Verdad Yuka?- **de la nada, la dulce castaña llegó dando pequeños saltos.

**-Ohaio, Haru-chan- **saludó la menor para luego dirigirse a su hermano- **Nii-chan, quiero mi helado de frambuesa- **le reclamó mientras tiraba de la camisa.

**-Al menos tu hermanita siempre te acompaña- **dijo con un deje de tristeza la manager.

**-¿Pasó algo con Kidou?- **preguntó el delantero mientras se levantaba y vigilaba a la pequeña Goenji.

**-Se supone que celebraríamos juntos, pero he tratado de comunicarlo y no he podido- **

El goleador reflexionó por unos momentos -**¿No tienes otra forma de ubicarlo?-**

Haruna frunció el entrecejo, luego chasqueó los dedos, dando a entender que se había acordado de algo.

-**Su celular tiene GPS, seguro que lo podemos encon…-** Entonces la peliazul bajó la mirada- **No, mejor no lo busco, que importa, si no vino tendrá sus razones.**

**-Pues si no quieres ir sola, puedo acompañarte…- **decidió Shuuya.

**-¿Enserio, lo harías?- **

**-Claro, no veo problemas- **Goenji llamó a Yuka, que cansada de la espera había comprado ella sola el helado, los tres entonces emprendieron el camino… El único problema era que al que rastreaban no era exactamente a Kidou, pero eso ni siquiera se les cruzaba por la mente.

- - - - - - **0 - - - - - -**

**Tsunami POV**

"_Fue entonces que terminé de romper la celda, los ojos de mi querida (Eso me sonó familiar) Touko brillaron con intensidad, entonces te miré y te tomé en mis brazos, protegiéndote, tal como los caballeros rescatan a las princesas de torres encantadas, rodeaste mi cuello con tus brazos mientras yo de una sola patada abría la puerta de esa horrenda fabrica. El sol iluminó tus bellas facciones, te quise decir en ese momento lo que sentía por ti, todos aquellos sentimientos que había guardado, solo para que tu los escucharas, pero…_

_**-Tsunami…- **__escuché tu dulce voz susurrar mi nombre y divisé tu rostro y fue entonces que…_

_**-¿¡Qué demonios! ¿Porqué esa cara de enojo?- **__te dije un tanto furioso, después de todo lo que había hecho por ti, ¿¡Estabas enojada!_

_**-¡Tsunami!- **_

**Fin Tsunami POV**

Touko golpeó la cabeza de surfista, despertándolo de aquella fantasía romántica, y volviéndolo a la realidad.

-**Oh, vaya diferencia- **murmuró.

**-¿En que estás pensando? Es mejor que nos vayamos rápido, este lugar es peligroso…- **la joven se disponía a salir corriendo, ya que después de un arduo trabajo de Tsunami, los barrotes de la celda habían cedido, pero fue entonces que sintió que su mano se entrelazaba con otra, la fuerza del moreno la atrajo a su cuerpo y le abrazó tiernamente

La menor se ruborizó, pero correspondió el abrazo.

**-Antes que nada, quiero decirte que, nunca más te dejaré sola, mi pequeña Tokoto-chan…-** le susurró Jousuke.

**-Te he dicho que no me digas así, si te lo dije, quiero que lo olvides.- **dijo riendo la ex – jugadora de Raimon.

-**Lo haré- ** Se separaron y salieron de allí, pero fue entonces que Tsunami recordó su ira -**¿Por qué te habrá hecho esto?-**

**-Hablas… ¿De Fubuki?- **Zaizen paró la marcha y detuvo al moreno-** Sobre eso, hay algo que debo decirte…-**

**-¿Qué ocurre?- **preguntó preocupado.

-** Pues verás…- **

**- - - - - - 0 - - - - - -**

En el otro extremo de la ciudad, la limusina donde se encontraban los "Héroes" de todo este lío, estaba cada vez más cerca de donde se encontraba el secuestrador.

**-Estamos muy cerca Kidou-kun, al fin sabremos la verdad, y todo gracias a ti…- **exclamó nerviosa Nanabi, pero a ver al castaño se deprimió, ya que este se encontraba bastante triste, la chica cambió su actitud por una sonrisa de consuelo, apoyó su mano en el hombro de Yuto y le murmuró –**Tranquilo, ella entenderá, ya verás, todo saldrá bien- **

**-Muchas gracias, Kyoko-san- **el estratega le dedicó una sonrisa, lo que hizo que la reportera se sonrojase, pero no lo suficiente para que el de capa lo notase.

Los dos miraron hacia el frente, ¡Un semáforo! Kidou dudaba que el auto parara, pero este se desvió en un intento frustrado de evitar la luz roja, y finalmente chocando con un poste de alumbrado.

El chofer, que no era nada más y nada menos que un oficial, bajo del transporte sosteniendo una pistola, detrás de el salieron Nanabi y Yuto, quienes, llevados por la curiosidad gritaron al unísono.

-¡**Manos Arriba y salgan del vehiculo!- **

La puerta se abrió saliendo primero el chofer, que al tratar de darse a la fuga, recibió un pelotazo que lo dejó inconsciente.

Kyoko sonrió, al menos sus prácticas secretas habían servido de algo.

**-No sabía que jugabas soccer- **el chico de googles se veía un tanto sorprendido.

-**Siempre estoy preparada- **los dos desviaron la vista otra vez.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de atrás del automóvil…

**-¡Hermano!- ** el grito hizo que Kidou se volteara, Haruna, Goenji y Yuka, habían llegado siguiendo el rastro del GPS.

**-Haruna…-** Grave error, el villano salió corriendo hacia un bosque cercano.

**-¡Iré tras él!- **exclamó la ojivioleta, corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

-**¡Voy contigo!- **dijo el ojinegro, pues enseguida entendió todo lo que ocurría allí. Antes de salir corriendo, Shuuya se acerco a Haruna- **Cuida a Yuka, por favor…-**

**-Claro, no dejaré que nada le suceda… Cuídate, Goenji-kun- **la peliazul tomó de la mano a Yuka y el delantero se fue.

Así, Goenji, Nanabi y el oficial, comenzaron la persecución por el bosque, buscando al misterioso personaje que, trataría de huir a toda costa…

- - - - - - 7 - - - - - -

**Diki-chan: Ohh, jeje, pronto sabremos la verdad ^^, ¿Qué le querrá decir Touko a Tsunami? Pues de eso se enterarán en el próximo capítulo (Prometo que esta vez no me demoraré tanto xP) **

**Bueno, si ustedes se imaginaron a Pie Grande y al Yeti haciendo la pelea de pulgares y les saqué una sonrisa… Me deben un rewiew…**

**No, broma, si quieren ponen quién creen que ganaría (Ya bata! Me estoy poniendo absurda… :O)**

**Bueno, eso es todo y espero que les haya gustado y que les haya alegrado el rato.**

**Sayo! ^^ cuidense**


	7. El capitán al rescate!

**Diki-chan: Bienvenidos a un nuevo fic! Hoy, si hoy! Se descubrirá parte de la verdad… Así es, este chap viene cargado de suspenso y algo de romanticismo.**

**Dedicado a todos mis lectores! La verdad está muy cerca, jejeje. **

**Bueno, sin más he aquí el capitulo decisivo. Ah! Pero antes…**

_**Disclaimer: "Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son propiedad de Level-5, a excepción de la reportera Nanabi Kyoko" **_

**- - - - - - F- - - - - - -**

**-No… ¡Me estás mintiendo! ¡El no podría hacer esto!- **De los ojos de Tsunami comenzaron a asomar pequeñas gotas, con la cabeza agarrada a dos manos, negaba rotundamente lo que le acababa de decir Touko. ¿Cómo es que EL le había hecho aquello? No, no podía ser, no era posible.

**-Se que es difícil de aceptar, pero estoy segura… Tsunami- **La joven lo abrazó para tratar de calmarlo, y entonces, el sonido del celular del surfista atrajo su atención.

**-¿Si?- **respondió con voz quebrada- **Si, está aquí conmigo… Bien enseguida vamos hacia allá- **

**-¿Quién era?- **preguntó intrigada la menor

**-Kidou, quiere que vayamos a un bosque cerca de aquí…- **el pelirrosa tomó con delicadeza la mano de Zaizen y los dos salieron corriendo a la dirección indicada.

**-¿Estás mejor?- **preguntó preocupada Touko.

**-No te preocupes, mientras tu estés bien yo lo estoy…-** le susurró con una sonrisa y entonces, no resistió más y se acercó a la muchacha.

**-Yo…- **el susurro de la pelisalmon fue interrumpido por un cálido beso. ¡Al fin te atreviste! Se animó mentalmente. Pero sería mejor que se apresurasen, para descubrir la verdad…

**- - - - - - -F- - - - - - -**

Correr, era en lo único que podía pensar aquel malvado fugitivo, correr hasta que sus pies se cansaran. Se abrió paso entre árboles y arbustos y cuando pensó estar en un lugar bastante escondido y más seguro. Agotado y jadeando, se sentó en el suave pasto para recobrar fuerzas, se secó el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo y luego de unos segundos, se levantó, dispuesto a volver a la carrera, comenzó a correr de nuevo, pero cual fue su sorpresa, al quitar unas ramas de un árbol de su camino, divisó una cara demasiado familiar, que le hacia frente. En un intento desesperado por huir, tropezó con una roca, quedando postrado nuevamente en el suave pasto.

**-Nunca me lo esperé de ti…- **exclamó el captor, arrodillándose frente al secuestrador.

**-¡Vete de aquí Endo, tu no tienes nada que ver en esto!- **gritó furioso, pero el chico no tenía fuerzas para huir, lo habían atrapado.

**-Te equivocas, yo tengo mucho que ver, como capitán, no solo es mí deber llevar a mi equipo a la victoria, si no que también velar por su seguridad, le hiciste daño a mis amigos y eso no te lo voy a perdonar fácilmente…- **dijo con una sonrisa el portero.

**-Debí suponer que dirías algo así, conociéndote…- **susurró con una leve sonrisa, como si no le importara aquella situación.

Los dos alzaron la vista al escuchar fuertes pisadas, Mamoru se paró y levantó al malvado, quién aún seguía debilitado.

**-Es hora de que te enfrentes a todos…- **

**- - - - - - -0- - - - - - -**

**-¿Estás bien?- **preguntó Haruna, al terminar de liberar a Fubuki.

**-Si, no te preocupes, estoy mejor…- **exclamó el albino, quitándose el polvo de la ropa.

**-¿Cuándo llegará mi Onii-chan?- **la delicada voz de Yuuka llamó la atención de la peliazul, quién apoyando las manos en los hombros de la castaña y bajando a su altura le dijo.

-**No tardará en llegar, tu hermano es un chico muy valiente y fuerte, no le sucederá nada, debes confiar en el ¿Si?- ** Otonashi sonrió y le acarició el pelo a la pequeña, quién, mas aliviada, le devolvió la sonrisa.

Kidou mantenía su actitud seria, mirando la entrada del bosque, pensativo, la verdad la espera le estaba preocupando un poco, los chicos ya se habían demorado bastante.

Los cuatro siguieron esperando, tratando de que la ansiedad y el nerviosismo no los consumiera.

- - - - - - -**0- - - - - - - **

Goenji, Nanabi y el oficial corrían a toda prisa, siguiendo el rastro de las ramas rotas y de los arbustos pisados. Y entonces…

**-¡Endo!- **la severa voz de Shuuya hizo sonreír al castaño.

**-¿Endo? ¿¡Fuiste tú!- **Kyoko miró al portero, pero justo a su lado, otro chico bastante debilitado tenía la mirada baja -**¡¿Y quién es ese?-**

**-Ehh… No lo malinterpretes Nanabi-chan, yo no soy el secuestrador, yo también hice mi parte en todo esto…- **

*** Flashback ***

**Endo POV**

"**Al saber que una de mis amigas fue raptada, no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados, además también le hacían daño a más de uno de mis compañeros. Fui a la fábrica abandonada el mismo día que Tsunami, y traté de que no sospechara de mi, - Lo que fue bastante fácil, por cierto – seguí al secuestrador hasta acá, pero, teniendo previsto que podría huir, me adentré en el bosque. Y justo como lo había predecido, me encontré con el justo aquí… ¿Qué tal eh?"**

**Fin Endo POV**

*** Fin Flashback ***

La ojivioleta y el delantero quedaron con un tic nervioso en el ojo, es que, digamos que Endo no era de los chicos más inteligentes, y menos de los más despiertos.

**-¡Confiesa ¿Qué le hiciste a Endo?- **exclamó Nanabi, aún sorprendida.

**-¿Cuándo te hizo clases de estrategia Kidou?- **preguntó esta vez el ojinegro

-**Que malos son, yo también soy inteligente a veces ¿Si?- **dijo molesto Mamoru, cruzándose de brazos, pero sin despegar la vista del malvado.

**-¿Y quién es él?- **volvió a increpar la reportera.

**- Pues, el es el verdadero secuestrador, pero yo no soy el indicado para decirte su nombre, es mejor que esperes…- **dijo Endo, y el oficial tomó al secuestrador y los cinco se dirigieron a la salida del bosque.

**- - - - - - -8- - - - - - - -**

**-¡Kidou! Ya estamos aquí…- **La voz de Tsunami hizo voltear a los cuatro nerviosos espectadores de aquella clase de "película de suspense".

-¡**Tsunami! ¡Touko! ¡Que bueno que estén bien!- **Haruna se entusiasmó al verlos sanos y salvos.

**-Así es,- **Yuuto observó que Fubuki tenía una cara llena de miedo, pensando que los recién llegados creyeran que él era el secuestrador, así que decidió actuar.- **Antes que nada, quería decirles que Fubuki no es el provocante de todo esto- **

**-Eso ya lo sabemos- **dijo Zaizen, lo que causó el desconcierto del estratega.

**-¿Pe…pero como?- **preguntó dudoso el de rastas.

-**Fubuki estaba en un cuarto cercano a mi celda, lo escuché varias veces, además, supe que el secuestrador usaba máscara en un `pequeño descuido que tuvo, pero debo admitir que era bastante convincente- **agregó la chica de gorrito.

**-¡Hermano!- **Yuuka corrió a la entrada del bosque, seguida por Haruna.

**-¡Yuuka espera!- **la asistente corrió hasta toparse con el grupo de chicos, y, obviamente, se alegro de verlos en buen estado.

**-Yuuka, espero que te hayas portado bien mientras no estuve…- **le dijo, acariciando el cabello de su hermana-

-**Claro que si, Yuuka es una niña muy buena y valiente, igual que su hermano- **agregó la peliazul con una sonrisa.

Todos se reunieron, el oficial llevaba detrás de él al incógnito chico**. **Al dejar en descubierto su rostro Kidou y Haruna eran los más sorprendidos.

**-No puede ser…- **dijo Otonashi.

**-¿Me puede decir alguien quién es este chico?- **refunfuñó molesta Nanabi, por ser la única que no entendía la situación.

Tsunami se adelantó para colocarse cara a cara con el secuestrador y dirigiéndose a él y a Kyoko exclamó.

**-Este chico, era mi mejor amigo, y se llama Tahimukai…-**

**(-)**

**Diki-chan: Uhhh ¡Chan chan chán! ¿Porqué habrá querido Tachimukai raptar a Touko, aún así traicionando a su mejor amigo? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, que tendrá un poco mas de dramatismo. **

**Ahora con respecto al "Monólogo" de Endo ¡Si, el también es listo! ¡Una de cada 999.999.998 veces pero tiene su inteligencia cuando no tiene un balón enfrente! Tenía pensado poner en el final de su POV un "¡No contaban con mi astucia!" pero deseché esa idea porque algunos no entenderían el chiste, así que lo rematé con un "¿Qué tal, eh?" Bueno, creo que ya empecé a hablar de más así que me despido… ¡Esperen el próximo chap, porque estará bueno! **

**Sayo! ^^ cuídense! **


	8. La verdad WTF?

**Diki-chan: ¡He retornado! Después de un pequeño secuestro alienígena… (Ya tonta deja de mentir nadie te cree **¬¬) **Bueno, lo importante es que ya estoy aquí con otro chap para entretener su mañana, noche, tarde o lo que sea xD! **

**Seguimos con la saga de capítulos decisivos (Ya le estoy poniendo mucho color…) Bien! Vamos a empezar así que háganse un balde de palomitas o un rico sándwich, Búsquense un vaso de su gaseosa favorita, reclinen su asiento, pongan buena música y a leer se ha dicho! **

**- - - - - - G - - - - - -**

**-¿Por qué raptaste a Touko? ¡Quiero que me lo expliques! ¡Éramos amigos! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- **Tsunami abrumaba al castaño con un sin fin de preguntas, el portero solo bajo la cabeza antes de exclamar con todas sus fuerzas.

**-¡Deja de hacerte el inocente Tsunami! Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente lo que ocurre aquí- **

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, y como si lo hubiesen ensayado, todos voltearon al mismo tiempo la mirada hacia un confundido y alterado Tsunami

**-¿De que hablas?- **lo increpó el surfista.

**-¿Lo vas a seguir negando?- **Tachimukai, furioso, se levantó para encarar al que fuese su mejor amigo -**¡Tu no quieres a Touko! ¡Nunca la quisiste!-**

Touko miró con preocupación al pelirrosa, que se había quedado helado, susurró su nombre, pero el chico no respondió

_-¿Qué sucede aquí?, Tsunami nunca me haría eso, el… ¡No claro que no!-_

**-Dile la verdad a todos si te atreves…- **Lo retó el portero.

***Flashback***

Ese día, nuestro animoso capitán… Estaba más hiperactivo que nunca. El entrenamiento estaba haciéndose eterno y los pobres jugadores tenían las piernas entumecidas de tanto patear el balón.

**-Endo… ¿No crees que ya es suficiente?- **opinó Aki, sosteniendo la botella que le había devuelto el castaño.

**-Mmhp- **resopló el chico- **Bien… Lo que digas- **Se volteó a ver a su compañera y le sonrió, con esas sonrisas a las que ya estamos acostumbrados y luego llamando a los demás, los dejó libres de esa tortuosa tarde de entrenamiento.

La mayoría salió arrancando, no fuera a ser que el capitán se arrepintiera, así solo quedaron Tsunami, Tachimukai, Handa y Kabeyama.

**-Hey chicos, en la salida de la escuela hay una chica muy linda- **exclamó Handa señalando la puerta de salida.

**-Tu siempre pensando en chicas, Handa- **dijo Kabeyama, mientras se comía unos cuantos onigiris.

-**Tu siempre pensando en comida, Kabeyama- **se defendió el castaño.

**-Eh… Creo que ya arreglé todo, así que me voy, ¡Sayonara!- **Tsunami salió trotando del lugar.

**-Se supone que nos iríamos juntos- **refunfuñó Tachimukai -** ¡Tsunami espéreme!- **

El portero salió corriendo tras el moreno y cuando lo pudo divisar…

***Fin Flashback***

**-¿Lo dices tú, o lo digo yo Tsunami?- **desafió el ojiazul. –**Soy tu amigo Tsunami, pero también soy amigo de Touko y la aprecio mucho, tal vez más que tú, así que no voy a dejar que le sigas haciendo daño.**

El ambiente se tensó, todos los allí presentes se sentían bastante incómodos con la situación y en el lugar se formó un silencio sepulcral, que, como si fuera parte de un chiste, solo era interrumpido por el "cri, cri" de un grillo que no se quería perder la acción.

**-¡Vamos responde!- **Tachimukai volvió a enfrentarse a la mirada cabizbaja del ojinegro.

Los ojos de Touko se habían cristalizado y sus puños se cerraban con fuerza, parecida era la situación de Tsunami.

- - - - - - - 9 - - - - - - -

Rika se sintió mal de pronto, con una de sus manos en la cabeza, se dejó caer en uno de los asientos del puesto de Okonomiyakis.

El chico junto a ella se preocupó y la fue a auxiliar, sentándose a su lado.

-**¿Qué sucede Rika?- **la joven le dirigió la mirada, ahora más calmada.

-** No me gusta para nada esta sensación… ¿Cómo estará Touko? La ingrata ni siquiera me ha llamado y Tsunami no da señales de vida- **lo pensó un rato y luego se le iluminó el rostro, golpeó con el puño la mesa que estaba frente ella y se levantó con una sonrisa aflorando de los labios, tomó su chaqueta y su celular y jaló a u acompañante por el brazo. **-¡Vamos a buscarlos!- **gritó.

**-¿Pero que…?- **Ichinose no pudo terminar la frase, puesto que estaba siendo jalado por el fuerte brazo de Urabe hacía quien sabe donde. **-¡Rika! Al menos podrías llamar antes de ir, no tienes idea de donde están-**

**-¡Pero que inteligente eres, Querido!- **Rika abrazó al castaño dejando al pobre chico morado, le dio un beso en la mejilla y el chico pasó del violeta al rojo, la joven rebuscó en su bolsillo y tomó su celular, comenzó a marcar rápidamente **–Espero que me conteste…-**

**- - - - - - -9- - - - - - - **

"_¡Tan tan tan tan…!" _ Hubo varias reacciones para el hecho de que el rington del tema de "Misión Imposible" comenzara a sonar.

Unos buscaban intrigados de donde provenía el sonido, otros trataron de aguantarse la pequeña sonrisa que les provocaba aquello, y los menos (Endo) comenzaron a tararear la canción, lo importante es que recuperó la cordura antes de ponerse a bailar, eso hubiese sido un desastre.

"_Tararán…Tararán… ¡Tarán!"_ El rostro de Touko estaba rojo, se secó las pequeñas lágrimas que estaban al borde de sus ojos y disimuló la voz para no tener que dar explicaciones.

**-¿Hola?- **

**-¡Estas viva! ¡Oh Dios gracias al cielo estás bien! Eres una ingrata, ni siquiera me llamas para decirme que estás bien, estaba muy preocupada por ti y sabes que…-**

La entusiasmada voz de Rika fue interrumpido por el pequeño susurro de la apagada voz de Zaizen.

-**Rika, sabes, no es el mejor momento, luego hablamos ¿Si?-**

**-¡Pero oye don…!- **El celular de la pelisalmón se apagó.

**-¡Ya me harté!- **El grito de Tachimukai sobresaltó a todos **–Basta de interrupciones estúpidas.**

**-Tachimukai, cálmate…- **le susurró Haruna.

**-No me voy a calmar hasta que Tsunami diga la verdad-** exclamó señalando al pelirrosa. –**Ese día… ¡ese día te fuiste con otra chica! ¡Y no fue cualquier chica!-**

Yuuka se aferró al brazo de su hermano, tiritando. El delantero se dio cuenta y le acarició el cabello para calmarla, esto se estaba poniendo peor.

**-Yo…- **el surfista levantó la mirada y observó a Touko –**Yo nunca te haría daño, Touko…-**

-**¡Para de mentir!- ** Tachimukai caminó pesadamente hacia una persona en específico, le agarró del brazo y le jaló hasta que quedó frente a Tsunami.

***Flashback***

Tsunami se iba de allí, abrazado a una chica, eso fue lo que el vio, eso puede ser cosa de amigos, pero el los siguió hasta que los dos se despidieron… con un beso.

Tachimukai tenía que contarle de alguna manera a Touko, pero no encontraba la forma, era su amiga y merecía saber la verdad. ¿Y que tal si la raptaba? En verdad no le quería hacer daño ¿Y si la enamoraba? Para que se olvidara de él y no sufriera tanto.

Si, eso haría…

**-¿Qué haces? Suéltame- **dijo la chica que estaba frente a Tsunami y sostenida por el brazo de Tachimukai

**-¡Dilo Tsunami! ¡Di que estabas saliendo con Nanabi!- **

**Diki-chan: O.o Les apuesto que ahora los dejé más WtF? Que antes jeje así so yo.**

**D**_**ISCLAIMER "Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son Level-5"**_

**No se pierdan el próximo chap… Tal vez el último u.u**

**Sayo^^cuídense**


End file.
